Adios
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Luka alzó una ceja, por naturaleza no era agresivo, era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, pero también era humano, y tenía sus límites. ªªªªªªªªªªªªª Porque él sabía… había hecho en Bridgette algo más grande que una herida psicológica, le había destrozado el corazón.


**_Soy decididamente un monstruo…_**

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Luka miraba el lago mientras esperaba, su ceño se fruncía con cada minuto retrasado.

-¿Dónde demonios esta?- masculló.

-Antes agradece que estoy aquí. Pensé seriamente no venir.

Luka se dio la vuela en cuanto escuchó su voz.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el héroe Chat Noir.

El cual deshizo la transformación. Para terminar siendo Félix Agreste.

Ambos azules chocaron, y el de ojos claros bufó.

-¿Se puede saber para que me has citado aquí? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar viendo a la gente inútil.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

Luka alzó una ceja, por naturaleza no era agresivo, era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, pero también era humano, y tenía sus límites.

-Mira, no estaría aquí si no fuera algo importante.

-¿En serio? Creo que tenemos la definición de importante algo distorsionada, ¿eh? Porque según yo, Bridgette no es importante.- se burló el rubio.

Luka tensó la mandíbula.

A pesar de las habilidades de héroe, Félix no pudo esquivare el golpe del ojiazul hacia su rostro.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa?! ¡Soy modelo, imbécil!

-Demándame, si quieres, pero a Bridgette la respetas… ¿No aclamabas amarla? ¿Y todo ese amor por ella? ¿O es que saber que ella es Bridgette Dupaìn-Cheng lo cambio todo?

Esta vez, fue el turno de tensar la mandíbula a Félix, el idiota había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Amo… Amaba a Ladybug, pero esa… cosa arruinó su imagen. Solo le dije la verdad. Ella es una embustera, solo quería jugar a la heroína y con mis sentimientos. Debe desaparecer, ella se tiene que ir de Paris, por eso le dije a mi padre que le concediera esa beca en Italia, no la soporto aquí, y el problema con Hawk Mouth se ha resuelto… además, ella se repondrá de esto, su escupida alegría supera todo…

El rubio se calló cuando vio los ojos de Luka, los cuales transmitían un profundo odio.

-¿Todo eso le dijiste la semana pasada? ¿Cuándo te buscó para resolver todo?

-Si…

De nuevo, Félix no vio venir el golpe.

Luka irradiaba ira ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIA?!

-Si la hubieras visto a las tres de la mañana abrazada a la almohada cansada de tanto llorar, jamás le habrías hecho eso.

Oh, pero Félix lo había hecho. Después de echarla de su mansión, se trasformó en Chat Noir y la siguió, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la vio transformarse y dirigirse al barco de los Couffaine, solo para después destranformarse y desplomarse en los brazos de un sorprendido Luka.

En ese momento dos fuerte sentimientos inundaron a Félix.

La ira por saber que ella confió mas en el paliducho ese para demostrarle su identidad más que en su compañero… y el dolor que le provocó saber que ella no volvería a ir a su lado. Jamás.

Porque él sabía… había hecho en Bridgette algo más grande que una herida psicológica, le había destrozado el corazón.

Se fue sin poder sopórtalo más, sin descubrir el beso que le daba Luka a Bridgette.

Y ahora tenía enfrente la causa de que Bridgette aceptara la beca, esa mañana la chica le llamó para decirle que aceptaba ir a Italia, y si podía llevar a un mayor de edad con ella, ya que ella no lo era, su padre aceptó y al preguntar quién iría, una pierda cayó en su estómago. Bridgette mencionó a Luka Couffaine. SU novio. No quería ir cuando el paliducho le llamó, pero debía ir, para dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

-¿Qué me importa si ella lloraba? Bridgette no es nada mío. Pero esto si te dejaré claro, ella nunca podrá olvidarme.

Luka solo lo miró, le daba tanta lastima el chico frente a él.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que no te importe, veras, tienes razón, Bridgette nunca te olvidará, pero no significa que siempre te amará, para eso estoy yo. Quería verte para decir que le hiciste mucho daño, pero que yo me encargaría de reparar lo que destrozaste, pero veo que no era necesario, espero que disfrutes de tu vida de ahora en adelante. Adiós.

Y sin más que decir, Luka se alejó de ahí, en dirección a su barco donde una chica de coletas le esperaba, así como una vida a su lado.

Félix lo miró avanzar, y su corazón clamaba por venganza, pero su cerebro le decía que no tenía sentido, él… había perdido.

Así que hizo lo que solo podía hacer, dar la vuelta y regresar a su vida… su vacía vida.


End file.
